The connecting device and the load-reducing mechanism are important elements of a mower because they make it possible for the mowing group to adapt itself to the configurations of the ground on which the mower operates so that the mowing group can perform good work. Moreover, certain mowers have a mowing group which has a bar that extends crosswise in relation to the direction of work and that slides on the ground. Under certain conditions, this bar has a tendency to jam because it can scrape the earth when it rests too heavily on the ground. The load-reducing mechanism is very important in this type of mower because it makes it possible to reduce the force with which the bar rests on the ground.
However, the connecting devices and the load-reducing mechanisms which equip current mowers are not always entirely satisfactory. In some cases, the adaptation to the ground that they make possible proves to be insufficient. In addition, some of these known devices are relatively complicated and bulky, which weighs down the mower and increases its price.